The new relative
by fighterofflames
Summary: Someone comes and visits Danny and Jazz.  What Jazz doesn't know is, how does she know Danny? chapter 3 just added.
1. Chapter 1

**I hoped you like my first story that I wrote.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_It has been three months since I last saw my cousin. He can be bossy, but he is like a father to me in a way. You are probably wondering who I am. Well you will find out soon enough. I guess this story all started when my friends and my cousin were at Fenton works._

Sam was emptying the Fenton thermos. Jazz and Danny had recently caught Skulker and Ember and were putting them back in the ghost zone.

"You know. We forgot to empty this the night before." Jazz said.

"I guess we were too tired to notice." Danny said.

Sam just walked up to him and said, "At least they didn't escape from the thermos. You know how much trouble it would have caused."

"I know good thing your dad knew what he was doing." Tucker said in a confident attitude. Jazz just stared at him. "Ok. So your dad does not always know what he is doing, but at least he knew what he was doing when it came to the Fenton thermos."

"Yah, I mean. Your dad isn't that smart." Sam said in an oddly agreement.

"Ok. So dad screws up a few times. It's no big deal." Jazz said then starts to leave. When she went outside her ghost sense went off. "Oh great a ghost attack has to happen now? Well I'll take care of it." She went to her ghost form and went to where the ghost was. "Who on earth are you?"

"Huh? Oh, my name is Danielle Phantom. And you are?" Danielle said to Jazz.

"The name is Jazz and what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to visit my cousin."

"What's his name Danielle?"

"Please just call me Dani with an i. His name is Danny Phantom."

"What! But Danny is my brother. I don't remember you in our family tree."

"Wait what! Are you like related to him or something?"

"Well duh. He's my brother."

"WHAT!"

**Their a phantom**

**Danny and Jazz Phantom, Phantom, Phantom**

**Yo, Danny Fenton was just a fourteen**

**When his parents built a strange machine**

**They were designed to view a world unseen**

**(Goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms)**

**When the first one didn't work their folks they just quit**

**Then Danny took a look inside of it**

**There was a great big flash everything just changed**

**His molecules got all rearranged**

**(Phantom, Phantom, Phantom)**

**When he first woke up he realized**

**He had snow white hair and glowing green eyes **

**He can walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**He was much more unique than the other guy**

**And that's what he knew had to do**

**He had to stop all the ghost that were coming through**

**He's here to fight for me and you**

**But that's not it when it got destroyed**

**Then Danny started to get really annoyed**

**When his sister Jazz was just sixteen**

**When her parents rebuilt that very strange machine**

**(Goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms)**

**When it also didn't work their folks they just quit**

**Then Jazz took a look inside of it**

**There was another great flash and everything just changed**

**Her molecules also got all rearranged**

**(Phantoms, Phantoms, Phantoms)**

**When she first woke up she realized**

**She had smooth green hair and glowing green eyes**

**She can also walk through walls, disappear, and fly**

**She was much more unique than the other guy**

**And then it was there that she knew what to do**

**She had to help her brother stop all the ghosts that were coming through**

**She's also here to fight for me and you**

**Their goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms**

**Goanna catch them all cause their the phantoms**

**Goanna catch them all cause their**

**Danny and Jazz Phantom**

"So let me get this straight. You are my cousin's sister?" Danielle answered in a surprised voice. "He didn't tell me he had a sister."

"Wait. How long have you known Danny?" Jazz asked in a curious manner.

"Pretty much my whole life. It is kind of hard to explain now. So where is he?"

"He is in the lab…" Jazz didn't get to finish because Dani took off to the lab. "Hey wait up!" Jazz yelled to Dani.

Back in the lab Tucker was fooling around with his PDA. "You know Danny. I could just leave you two alone if you want."

"Just keep your mouth shut Tuck." Sam said in an angry voice. Then a weird girl came through the ceiling.

"Dani, What are you doing here?" Danny answered in surprise.

"Hey can a cousin come and visit once in a while?" Dani says as Jazz came through the ceiling.

"Yeah, but…" Danny was interrupted by Jazz.

"How do you two know each other, and how is she related to us Danny?"

"This is going to be a long story Jazz." Danny said then looks at Dani.

"And I think we should both tell it."


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

_Ok telling her the story was the biggest mistake that my cousin and I made. Jazz was really shocked and did not know what to say. Tucker and Sam were just staring at us in a shocking manner._

"Ok." Jazz finally said after two hours of no talking. "I think this is really weird."

"No kidding. Vlad Masters is just a crazed fruit loop. I am kind of glad he made me, but not happy for the reasons he made me for." Dani said in a sad tone. Danny went over to hug her. She was upset to bring that back up from her past.

Jazz just looked at them and said, "Well I think the family will accept you Danielle. After we tell our parents of what Vlad did…" But she was interrupted by Dani.

"Actually Jazz, may I talk to Danny alone for now?" Dani asked politely to everyone. They all left Danny and Dani alone for a while.

"Why did you want to see me Dani?" Danny asked her when everyone was gone.

"Danny, I do not know how to say this or how to put this. You are kind of like a father to me instead of a cousin you know."

"Why do you say that Dani?" Danny asked in a surprised voice.

"You act like it for one thing. You would probably kill yourself if something bad ever happened to me, and well I don't know how to say this."

"Say what Dani?"

"I love you daddy."

Danny just stood there shocked for a little bit then said back, "I love you too my daughter, Dani."

Danielle was so happy that Danny accepted her for being his daughter, even though she was a twelve year old. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome Danielle." Then Danny looked at her and asked, "Um, what are we going to tell everyone else?"

"I have no idea." The two of them walked upstairs to Danny's room since Danny's mom and dad were not home yet. Jazz wanted to get to know Dani.

_Hey Dani._ Dani shrieked when she a voice. _Don't worry its Jazz._

_I didn't know we can talk with our minds. _Dani said back to Jazz.

_Yah, we can talk using our minds._

_Sweet! When are your parents coming home Jazz?_

_They should be here in at least an hour or so. You want to go outside and fly around the city._

_Sure, but wouldn't Danny get mad at us? _Dani said in a worry way trying not to tell Jazz that Danny had become her father.

_He'll be fine. Come on let's go._ When Dani got out there Jazz was already in her ghost form. The two of them flied around town for thirty minutes. Then something happened to them by surprise. A big blast of energy came right in front of them knocking them down to the floor.

"Nice shot honey." A voice said while approaching the two girls.

"Why thank you, Maddie. Two ghosts' girls we get to operate on dissecting them molecule by molecule."

_Danny, we need you here and fast._ Jazz to Danny hoping he received it before she went unconscious. Danielle however did not go unconscious, but she was in bad shape.

_Daddy hurry!_ Danny heard that one better then he heard Jazz. He dot there just in time to see his parents in front of Jazz and Dani.

"Mom and dad stop please!" Danny said when he arrived on the scene.

"Why son? Do you know them or something?" His mom said while coming to him.

"Yes mom I do know them." Danny looks at Dani first. Dani looks at him and smiles. "The girl whose jumpsuit looks like mine is Danielle. She likes to be called Dani."

"What about the other girl son?" Jack Fenton said then looked at her. Danny was about to say something but was overheard by his dad. "You know this kind of looks like Jazz."

"Dad," Danny said then looks at him with a worry on his face, "it is Jazz." Both parents just stood there in shock that they hurt their own daughter.

"How did this happen? When did she get these powers?" Maddie Fenton said while looking at her daughter who was still in her ghost mode.

"Let's talk back at our house about this."

His parents nodded in agreement. Jack picked up Jazz and put her in the RV. When he got back out he did not see the other girl or Danny anywhere. "Maddie, where's Danny and the ghost girl?"

"Danny decided to carry her to the house dear."

"Oh, then hop in the RV and let's get going then." They both get in the RV and went to Fenton Works.

Jazz woke up, still in her ghost form, and went to her parents unaware she was still in her ghost form. "What happened?"

"Sorry that we shot at you Jazz. We didn't know you were a half ghost too."

Jazz was shocked about this. "How did you find out?"

"Danny told us." Jack said while exiting the RV. When they all went inside the parents saw a little girl over Danny's shoulder hugging him.

"Hey son we're home. Who are you holding there?"

"This is Dani. The other ghost you shot without knowing who it was."

"Oh. Wait she's a halfa also?"

"Yes mom."

Jazz decided to interrupt their conversation. "So how about we sit down and talk about all the things that had just recently happened."

Danny nodded in agreement. "Jazz how about you start with your story?"

"Ok mom."

**I hoped you liked it the next chapter will have all the explanations and a ghost fight in it too.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said there will be a ghost fight, but I saw no point for it to happen in this store.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own and never will own Danny Phantom.**

_Story time is what had to happen while I was asleep. Evidently I heard some of the conversation. I didn't wake up till the story about me happened. I guess you can say that I was a person or a clone in my case that woke up at the right time._

Jazz's story was over when Danielle woke up. _How long was I out?_ She said right when she woke up.

_You were out for at least ten to fifteen minutes._ Jazz answered before Danny could answer. Danny looked at her sister. She was a little upset with his face.

_You just had to answer before me._ Danny thought with an attitude. Jack and Maddie just looked them and was wondering what was going on.

_Hey she is going to become our sister._

Danny got up from his seat. _ How do you know that? Something else can happen._

Jazz got up from her chair, put her hands on the table, leaned in and said. _What do mean something else can happen? Mom and dad will accept her and will become part of the family._

Danny turned around and looked away from the table. _What I mean is. Someone else might have taken her to be a daughter._

_Like who? _Jazz said then looked at Danielle.

_May I interrupt here for a second? _Dani said. She looked at them and said. _Look Jazz. Danny is right though someone else did take me to be his daughter._

_Who Dani?_ Jazz said in a shocking surprise.

_Um, a little help here dad. _Dani said a little nervous who knew Jazz was going to be shocked.

Jazz didn't talk with her mind right then. "What! Dani did you just call him what I thought you call him?"

_Uh Jazz, you said that out loud to mom and dad. _Danny said nervously.

_I did! Uh oh._ Jazz stared at her parents and said, "You didn't hear that did you?"

"What you just yelled out? Yes we heard that Jazz." Maddie Fenton said with some nerves to find out what they were talking about. "What were you guys talking about? Since it looked like you were speaking with your minds."

All three of them looked really nervous of how to answer back. Danny looked at his mom then his dad and said, "We were talking about Dani."

"I think she could with us. She can become our daughter." Maddie said. Both Danny and Dani just stared at each other nervously. "What? Is it something I said?"

"Actually yeah, it kind of is. You see I visited earlier to see Danny. I wanted to talk to him about something personal. I ran into Jazz on the way here. I started to talk to her of how I was related to Danny. I didn't know Jazz became a halfa, and she kind of went crazy when I told her that Danny was my cousin at the time." Dani said in confident attitude. Jack and Maddie just stared at her and she continued, "We went into the lab where Sam, Tucker, and Danny were. Danny and I told her everything about how we were related."

Jack interrupted, "How were you created?"

Danny answered that question, "Vlad wanted a perfect son. She came out to be the best clone of all the ones that were made. All the others melted. She was unstable at the time, but she wasn't mindless like the rest of them."

"Which kind of made me come back I needed a way to be stable. Danny helped me out and got me to become stable. Three months later I'm here talking to you guys." Dani said ending her story with a sigh of relief.

"Who adopted you to be a daughter?"

Dani looked at Danny and hugged him. Danny just looks at his parents and smiles at them. Both of them looked at him surprised. "Danny my boy, you adopted her?"

"Yes, I did dad." Danny starts walking away while holding Danielle who fell asleep in his arms. "I'm going to put her to bed you guys." Danny said while going upstairs.

The family did not know what to say about this, because they were all shocked about Danny adopting Dani. Jazz broke the silence, "So you guys are just as shocked about this as I am right?"

"Yes Jazz, we are really surprised Danny decided to adopt her instead of having her being his sister."

Jazz asked them, "Do you think she asked him to be her father or something like that?"

"It looks like it Jazz." Jack said then added, "Well, let's go look at our new grand daughter." Maddie agreed, and they all went upstairs to Danny's room.

When Danny saw his parents and his sister had entered the room; he said, "She's sleeping. Thank you for accepting her to be my daughter and your grand daughter."

"How did you know already?" Maddie asked in surprised manner then just remembered the incident downstairs. "Oh yeah, I forgot."

"I think we'll leave you two alone son." Jack said while they all left the room.

_Hey Jazz!_

_What?_

_Thanks for accepting her to be my daughter._

_No problem. Did you fix the theme song from before?_

_Do you want me to answer that question?_

_I get the hint that you did. Well night._

_Night Jazz. Night Dani._

_Night daddy. Wait she messed up your theme song earlier?_

_Yes. Now go get some sleep._

_Ok so that's my story with Danny who became my dad. I was glad that I was a Fenton now. All things that had happened I do know what to say but good night to all of you guys._

**I hope you enjoyed it everyone. My next story will be called 'The war has started.'**


End file.
